Naruto and the seven ninjas
by Cherry scarlet
Summary: "Mirror Mirror on the wall, who is the handsomest of them all?" Sasuke, the king of Konoha stroked his silky black hair admiring himself in the mirror. "You, my king, are handsome which is true, but I am sensing that someone is even more handsome than you." Kakashi said laughing in his head. Based on Snow White, but with a twist.
1. Mirror Mirror

Hi this is my new Naruto FanFiction. It's based on the classic fairy tale Snow White, but revised in my own special way. Well I hope you like it and I gladly accept reviews, follows, and favorites. Thank you.

I do not own Naruto or Snow White.

"Mirror Mirror on the wall, who is the handsomest of them all?" Sasuke, the king of Konoha stroked his silky black hair admiring himself in the mirror. He wore a tight white blouse showcasing the abs he had underneath. His blue breeches complemented the brown boots that clicks when he walks. The mirror, Kakashi appeared out from the darkness to reply to the king.

Kakashi rolled his eyes at his question. "My beloved King, I answered this question for the twentieth time today. You are ugly and nobody cares." Kakashi went back to the darkness to try to find some peace and quiet.

Sasuke punch the mirror with his first hard enough to bring Kakashi back, but not to break the mirror. "What the hell Kakashi! You didn't say that before. Don't insult me and tell me that i'm pretty.. Im mean handsome." Sasuke said trying to calm down.

Kakashi came back to stare coldly at Sasuke. Kakashi didn't say anything, but just watched the King's temper go up again. "Kakashi answer me or else I will find a way to burn all your Make Out Paradise books." Sasuke lifted his chin up as he was proud of his threat.

 _Did he seriously try to threaten me by burning my books. My beloved king you are going to regret this._ Kakashi thought in his head.

"You, my king, are handsome which is true, but I am sensing that someone is even more handsome than you." Kakashi said laughing in his head.

Kakashi showed the image of a blonde haired boy at the local ramen shop. The boy's eyes lit up as the bowel of ramen was presented in front of him.

"It appears that idiot over there is a thousand times handsome than you." Kakashi said. Sasuke grabbed the mirror by the sides to observe the boy.

The blonde boy wore a black shirt that fit loosely around his body. Sasuke grimaced in disgust as he notice that he was wearing blue pajamas pants in broad daylight. Sasuke took a deep breath and stepped back.

He tried to contain the rage he had bottled up just by looking at the stranger. "Kakashi what is his name?" Sasuke said with his teeth clench. Kakashi smiled under his mask trying to contain his laughter. _How gullible is this stupid boy. I totally picked a random guy in town and said he was the handsomest._

Kakashi was silent as he tried to find out data on the random stranger. "His name is Naruto Uzumaki and he's new to this village."

Sasuke paced up and down his trying to think of a plan. He took off his crown off his head and held it in the palm of his hand. He lifted his hand up making the crown sparkle in the lighting.

"You know Kakashi there is only one king of this village and it's me. Nobody can be better than me in any way and I just found my solution." Sasuke placed his crown back on his head and walked over to his throne. He sat down on his throne and crossed his legs in a sophisticated manner. He picked up his chalice filled with wine and scarfed down the drink.

"The only solution is to kill Naruto and i'll put my plan into action later this afternoon" Sasuke let out an evil laugh that echoed in the room. Kakashi's eyes widen in what the king said. "King, you're psycho. I mean I always thought you were just stupid and annoying, but you're just psycho. If you excuse me I am going to read Make Out Paradise pray for your sanity."

 _What the hell do I just do. This was supposed to be a joke that I could laugh about, but now it's going to turn into a murder case. I'm sorry Naruto, but there is no stopping the king now."_ Kakashi Shook his head as he went back to the darkness.

 _ **Meanwhile in the village**_

"I'll take one more bowl please!" Naruto said lifting up his empty bowl. Teuchi, the owner of the ramen shop happily took his bowel for another refill. "I never seen anybody eat this much ramen at my shop before you must be really hungry!" Teuchi said while refilling his bowl.

"Well I just really like ramen!" Naruto smiled reaching for the bowel of ramen. "Itadakimasu!"

Naruto said for the 3rd time today. He took his pair of chopsticks and started to devour his soup.

"I'll take a bowl of ramen please."

Naruto looked over to his right and saw a pink haired girl taking a seat a couple chairs from him. Naruto dropped his chopsticks shocked by her presence. She was wearing a long purple gown that displayed her black flats. Her bangs were pulled to the side with silver clips and her hair came to her shoulders.

"Pretty" Naruto said out loud, but immediately covered his mouth in embarrassment. The pink haired girl looked at Naruto "Excuse me did you say something." she said tilting her head. "No!" Naruto said quickly looking away eating his ramen again, but at a faster pace this time.

Naruto started coughing as he tried to swallow the noodles stuck in his throat. The pink haired girl rushed to his side. Naruto took a good look at the girl as he managed to swallow the ramen stuck in his throat before she could do anything.

"Whew that was close I almost choked on my food! Sorry for scaring you guys." Naruto said embarrassed. The pink haired girl pulled her hand back and slapped Naruto hard on the back. Naruto's back straightened up in pain. "Ow what was that for?" He said confused.

"You idiot! Why don't you take your time eating instead of eating like a pig. What if you actually choked and couldn't do anything about it." The girl folded her arms scolding Naruto.

Naruto actually felt guilty that the stranger he just met actually cared for him. "I'm sorry i'll be more careful next time…. What's your name?"

The pink haired girl smiled as she pulled her hand out for a handshake. "My name is Sakura Haruno and I am the queen of my village and what is your name?"

Naruto's eyes widen as he shook her hand. "Am I dreaming." Naruto said to her.


	2. See you tomorrow

Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter two of my fanfiction. I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for reading it!

I do not own Naruto

Naruto kept shaking her hand while Sakura tried to pull away. "Okay so you're not dreaming...so can you let go of my hand now it's embarrassing." Sakura said to Naruto who was still spacing out. Sakura sighed as she pinched Naruto's cheek causing him to let go of her hand.

"Ow! What was that for? You know you're kinda abusive Sakura." Naruto wined as he rubbed his cheek. "You know people tell me that all the time Naruto, but anyways you were spacing out so it's your fault." Sakura stuck her tongue at him.

Naruto's heart dropped at her playful face. "Sakura… I mean Queen Haruno." Naruto started fidgeting in his seat. Sakura quickly noticed his change of behavior. "You can address me by Sakura." She said trying to figure out what was wrong with Naruto.

"Well Sakura I know we just met, but I have to ask you something." Naruto gazed into Sakura's eyes. A shiver went down her spine making her stand up straighter.

 _Is he going to confess his love to me? Is this really happening right now. I just met him , but I think he's really attractive! Okay calm down Sakura just breathe._ "Yeah what is it Naruto?" Sakura said softly.

"Well you can say no if you want but… can I have your bowl of ramen?" Naruto said eyeing Sakura's bowl of ramen from across the table.

"This is so sudden Naruto I mean we just met and… wait what did you just say!" Sakura face turned bright red in embarrassment. "Naruto did you seriously ask me if you could have my bowl of ramen. The same bowl of ramen that I didn't even have a bite because you were choking on yours!" Sakura spitted out the words.

Naruto flinched back by her uproar. He gave her a couple of minutes to calm down. "So um…. is that a no?' Naruto said innocently. Sakura took a deep breath and swallowed all her anger. She went over to her bowl of ramen and slid it across the table making Naruto catch it before it flew over the edge.

Sakura walked back to Naruto and pulled a seat next to him. She crossed her arms while Naruto stared at her ramen. "So can I have it Sakura?" Naruto said still waiting for an answer. Sakura slammed her hand on the table unable to control her anger.

"Do I have to spell it out Naruto, of course you can have it!" Sakura said stating the obvious. Naruto happily took his chopsticks and started twisting the ramen. "Thank you so much Sakura! You know you get mad a lot, but it's okay because you're still pretty when you're mad." Naruto started digging in his ramen.

Sakura was taken aback from his comment. A tint of red formed on Sakura's cheek as she played with the ends of her hair. "Well actually nobody has told me that before Naruto you are the first to say that."

"Really I'm the first. Hooray!" Naruto said with his mouth full. "So Sakura what brings you here? Shouldn't you be in your castle or something doing what queens do" Naruto placed the bowl down as he already finished the whole bowl.

"Well I promised my friend Tsunade I would come visit her on her birthday week. She's been one of my mentors when I was a child, and she moved here when I turned 14." Sakura said smiling to herself.

Naruto happen to smile back at Sakura. "Wow that's pretty nice of you to leave your village to come visit her. Does she know you're going to be here?" Naruto said in curiosity. Sakura shook her head. "Nope, but whenever she left my castle she did give me her address to her new home. I plan on surprising her today, she has no clue that i'm here." Sakura giggled to herself.

Naruto heart pounded loudly in his chest. _Her giggle is so cute._ Sakura caught herself giggling and coughed to regain her posture. "So enough about me Naruto, what are you doing here?"

Naruto took a deep breath in and quietly let it out. "I been in and out of the orphanage for 18 years now. I came to the conclusion last year that nobody wants to adopt me so I decided to escape the orphanage. So I been traveling to different villages trying to find somewhere where I belong. I don't know where i'm heading or what I want to do, but leaving the orphanage was the best decision I ever made."

Sakura felt horrible after hearing his story. "Naruto I really don't know you, but I do know that there is somewhere that you belong to. So never give up and find something you really love doing." Sakura said trying to reassure him.

Naruto just smiled at her. There was an awkward silence until Sakura decided to break it.

"Well I don't have to be at Tsunade's house yet….. Do you want to explore the village with me for a while? Sakura said trying to find an excuse to spend more time with him. Naruto's face beamed with excitement. "I would love to Sakura let's go!" Naruto said getting up from his chair.

"Naruto wait you have to pay your bill first, and let's not forget that you ate my bowl of ramen." Sakura said standing up.

Naruto laughed as he picked up his backpack off the floor. He placed it on the chair and pulled out a wallet shaped as a frog. He pulled it open and his smiled disappeared. He slowly closed it and opened it again.

Sakura raised her eyebrows watching naruto open and close his wallet. He eventually turned to her with his shoulders hunched over. "Sakura I'm sorry, I know we just met but it appears that I just ran out of money." Naruto said with agony.

"So you're basically asking me if I could pay for your four bowls of ramen for you." Sakura said not believing the words that came out of her mouth. Naruto noded yes fearing Sakura's wrath. "I promise i'll pay you back you before you leave to your village." Naruto said trying to gain her trust. Sakura sighed as she pulled money from her small purse "Naruto for future reference please make sure you have money first before eating anywhere." She handed the owner the money and thanked him for his service.

"Okay now we can go Naruto." Sakura said brushing her shoulder pass him. Naruto quickly put the frog wallet back into his backpack and zipped it up. "Wait for me Sakura!" He slugged the backpack on his back and caught up to Sakura.

Naruto and Sakura walked side by side looking inside every store they saw. Naruto wasn't really paying any attention to any of the stores, but he was admiring Sakura's beauty. He carefully watched her facial expressions and how it can easily be changed.

He watched as her green eyes sparked as she saw a flower shop in front of her. "Come on Naruto let's go in!" She said already inside. They entered the shop and was greeted by the smell of dirt and fresh flowers.

"Hello welcome to Yamanaka Flowers!" A girl who was shoveling dirt in a pot said. She gently placed the shovel down walking toward Naruto and Sakura. She wiped her hands on her pink apron trying to look presentable. "Good afternoon guys my name is Ino Yamanaka and welcome to my shop! Are you guys new here I haven't seen your faces in this village before." The blonde hair girl said full of energy.

Sakura smiled at Ino. "We are new here and i'm glad I stop by this store. I have a friend that i'm seeing soon and I think flowers would make a nice gift." Sakura said scanning the store.

"Yes flowers always makes a nice gift for any occasion. I can show you our daisy collection if you just follow me." Ino walked to the back area and showed Sakura the different colored daisies that she could buy.

"Ah these are really pretty I think i'm going to buy these. What do you think Naruto?" Sakura pointed at the white daisies. Naruto was staring at Sakura and didn't hear the question she asked him. He just shook him yes hoping that was the answer she was looking for.

"Okay I think i'm going to buy them." Sakura started to pick the flowers she wanted for Tsunade. Ino saw Naruto staring at Sakura again and elbowed him softly on his stomach. Naruto looked at Ino confused and she wagged her eyebrows at him. She looked at Sakura and back at Naruto making a kissing face.

Naruto face turned bright red as he knew Ino figured him out. He put his finger to his mouth making a shushing noise to her. Ino giggled softly due to Naruto's childlike act.

Sakura turned toward Ino and she immediately stopped giggling. "Hm what's so funny?" Sakura said confused. Ino just shook her head trying to act normal. "Oh it's nothing I just remembered something funny. Are you ready to pay?" Ino said walking toward her desk.

"Yes I am how much is it?" Sakura said looking at the bouquet of white daisies. Ino smiled at Sakura and punched some numbers on her register. "It's going to be about ten dollars and that's with a visitor discount." Ino said proud of her hospitality.

Sakura smiled and handed Ino exact change. "Thank you for your kindness." Sakura said waving bye to her. "Bye guys make sure you come visit my store again!" Ino shouted. Sakura started walking to the door while Naruto quickly leaned over the counter.

"Don't worry i'll be back here again." Naruto whispered to Ino. Ino smiled knowing that he would buy flowers for the girl he was with. "Okay i'll make sure to give you a bigger discount." Ino waved at Naruto as he exit the store.

"Well Naruto it looks like I should be heading to Tsunade''s house now." Sakura said not wanting to leave him. Naruto pouted his lips. "Yeah well it is almost night time. Well I'm thinking of asking the ramen owner if I could work at his shop until I have enough money to pay you back. I'm pretty sure he would say yes. If you could stay in town too just a little longer so I could pay you back." Naruto said.

"Naruto it's okay you don't have to pay me back it's not a big deal." She said not wanting Naruto to worry about it. "Naruto grasped her hands startling her. "Sakura it's a big deal for me though. I feel bad letting you pay for all that food. Let me do this please."

Sakura couldn't resist the eyes he was giving her. "Okay fine Naruto I'll check back on you sometime tomorrow." Sakura said pulling away from his grasp. "See you then." she smiled as she walked away from him.

Naruto watched her walk away until he couldn't see her anymore. "Okay Naruto let's do this!" Naruto said cheering himself on his way to the ramen shop.

 **In the castle:**

"My beloved King the servant you requested is coming I can feel her presence. I hope you know that there is still time to reconsider this plan. I mean what good will come by killing this innocent boy." Kakashi said to his king.

"Kakashi there is no point in trying to stop me. I made up my mind and it's too late now." Sasuke said closing his eyes while sitting on the throne. "Kakashi I hear her footsteps coming our plan is about to be in action." Sasuke said his eyes widen with laughter.

"No you mean your plan not mine." Kakashi said trying to clear the misunderstanding.

"Come on in!" Sasuke said ignoring Kakashi. The door slowly creaked open as a long blue haired girl appeared. She wore a light gray tank top with dark blue shorts that were ripped up. Her long black heels clicked as she maneuvered her way to the king making sure not to step on anything.

She finally reached the king and went on one knee showing respect. "Your majesty I am here." The blue haired girl stared at Sasuke making her veins near her temples bulge out.

"Okay okay stop staring at me with those eyes. Geez your clan has to stop it with those eye things." Sasuke said freaked out. "Anyways I have a mission for you and from the looks of it you're ready for some action. Am I right Hinata Hyuga?" Sasuke said lifting his cup at her.

"Yes your majesty I am ready." Hinata wickedly smiled.


	3. Delivery Order

Hi everyone! I'm happy to post this new chapter and I know it's been forever. I decided to include my OC, Jill Cast in this chapter. He appears in my other fanfictions too! So anyways thank you for the reviews and favorites/follows! It really means a lot and I hope you like this new chapter. Thank you.

I do not own Naruto.

 _ **In the castle**_

"Your mission is to assassinate a boy that's in town." Sasuke said to Hinata. He tilted his head toward Kakashi. "Kakashi, if you don't mind showing what Naruto looks like for our lovely assassin." Kakashi mumbled under his breath before he pulled the image of Naruto in the mirror.

The image showed Naruto casually walking in the village. "Kakashi find out where he is going." Sasuke said in a snippy voice. Kakashi didn't say anything, but closed his eyes to read Naruto's thoughts.

"Naruto is going to the ramen shop to work there until he pays off a debt to Sakura Haruno, do you remember her Sasuke?" Kakashi said nonchalantly.

"Shut up Kakashi!" Sasuke said stammering. "Just for your information I do not like her like that anymore!" Sasuke said covering his face. Kakashi raised his eyebrow. "I never mentioned that you liked her my King." Kakashi said smirking to himself. Sasuke clenched his jaw and whipped his head back to Hinata.

"Anyways, Hinata I want you to use this dagger and bring me back his heart." Sasuke said throwing the shiny silver dagger to her. Hinata effortless stood up and caught it with one hand.

"You seriously want his heart Sasuke? What the hell are you going to do with it! We all know that Hinata will kill him, so why bring back evidence." Kakashi said concerned.

"I want Naruto to suffer for being more handsome than me. I am the king and I can do whatever I want." Sasuke said sticking his tongue at Kakashi. "I'll be taking a nap Hinata and when I wake up I better see you in my castle." Sasuke said threatening her.

"Don't worry I will definitely come back with his heart." Hinata said licking the knife before putting it in her pocket.

"Why am I surrounded by psychopaths." Kakashi said while a tear slipped out of his eye.

 **In the village**

"I want to thank you again for letting me work in your shop." Naruto said to the owner while scrubbing the walls. Teuchi smiled at Naruto. "No problem kid I'm glad that you ask me to do this. All you have to do is deep clean my restaurant and I'll pay you."

"Thank you so much! I should of check if I had any money first before I ate here." Naruto said wiping his forehead. Teuchi examined Naruto while he was stirring ramen in a pot. "Naruto I think you should settle in town for a couple of days. I have an extra bed upstairs nobody is using. Why don't you work here for a couple of days so you can gain more money just in case?"

Naruto was shocked at his comment. "That's very kind of you, but I have to think about it." Naruto grabbed another wet towel and walked to the counter to scrub it. _This is the first time someone actually offered me to stay at their house. Maybe this village is where I'm supposed to be._ Naruto shyly thought to himself.

Naruto was so deep in thought he didn't noticed the customer in front of him. "Oh pardon me, should I come back another time when you're not cleaning?" A voiced said in front of Naruto. He looked up and saw a boy with purple hair staring at him with his light purple eyes.

Teuchi walked toward Naruto and smiled at the stranger. "No he was just cleaning a little bit, you are more than welcome to eat here." Teuchi said to the stranger.

The purple haired boy bowed his head at Teuchi. "My name is Jill Cast and sorry for mistaking you, but I'm here to place a delivery order for someone."

Teuchi frowned at Jill making Naruto confused. "I'm sorry, but we don't do delivery orders here. Maybe you can tell your friend to come eat here instead." Teuchi said politely.

Jill reached into his black suit pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper. He nonchalantly handed it to Teuchi and watched his expression change.

"This is the official seal of the King!" Teuchi examined the paper intensely. "I'm sorry for my actions Jill, what can I get for you." Teuchi said straightening up his apron.

Jill rocked back and forth on his feet. "I would like to order a bowl of miso ramen and I would like it delivered to the Forest of Death." Teuchi's faced turned blue as he heard the name. "The Forest of…"

"Please don't question the location. I will be waiting near the first river you see in the forest." Jill said cutting Teuchi off. He placed an enormous amount of money on the counter and looked straight into Naruto's eyes. He walked away leaving a shock down Naruto's spine.

"Damn it! Why does the King send a messenger to the Forest of Death?" Teuchi looked at Naruto and cursed at himself. "Naruto I hate to do this, but can you deliver the ramen to Jill? I can't leave my store and you're the only one who could do it. When you come back you don't have to clean and I'll pay you double for the delivery." Teuchi said quickly to Naruto.

Naruto just shook his head yes. "Yeah I don't mind delivering it to Jill, but what's wrong with the Forest of Death?" Naruto said confused.

Teuchi walked over to stir the ramen he had in the pot. "You see the Forest of Death has been abandoned for years. There are man eating beast and poisonous plants there, and you can get lost for an eternity if you do not know where you're going." Teuchi paused for a second. I honestly think you shouldn't go anymore Naruto, It's better if go instead." Teuchi said concerned for Naruto.

Naruto quickly shook his head. "No let me do this Teuchi I'll be fine. Just give me directions and I'll delivery the ramen myself." Naruto said in determination.

Teuchi was taken back from his comment. "Are you sure Naruto? If you really don't mind you can go." Teuchi scooped up the noodles from the pot and into a bowl. "Now I'm not exactly sure where the river is, but my guess is that if you listen closely you can find it."

Teuchi placed the ramen in a sturdy wooden box and handed it to Naruto. "Okay if you keep going straight from here and eventually you will see a gated area on your right. You can tell just by looking at it that it's the Forest of Death." Teuchi placed his hands on Naruto's shoulders.

"Please come back safely I will be waiting for your return." Teuchi said waving off Naruto. Naruto nodded his head as he walked to his destination.

 **A couple minutes later**

"I guess this is the place." Naruto walked to the rusty gate and pushed it open. The gate slowly creaked as Naruto crept in. "Okay maybe if I keep going straight I'll hopefully reach the river." Naruto said to reassure himself.

He walked on the dirt path looking at the dead trees and the tall bushes on the ground. Naruto heard rustling noises in the bushes and started to walk faster. _I wonder what kind of man eating animals Teuchi was talking about._

Naruto shook his head to clear his thought and tried to listen to the sound of water. _Hmm it sounds like it's toward the right._ Naruto changed his direction clenching the box in his hands.

 _I have a bad feeling about this. Why couldn't Jill meet me in the front and not inside the forest? Anyways it's too late to back out now hopefully this will be over with soon._

The sound of water was coming closer to Naruto. He picked up the pace scanning to see if anybody was in sight. Naruto eventually saw the river in front of him. "Jill!" Naruto called out still walking toward the river.

Naruto noticed a figure wearing a black cloak facing toward the river. "Hey Jill is that you?" Naruto yelled out walking closer the figure.

The figure threw off the black cloak into the air and turned to Naruto. Naruto back up clenching the box of ramen in his hands harder. "Wait you're not Jill? I'm sorry I mistaken you for someone else." Naruto went to turn around but was grabbed by the shoulder.

"No I'm not Jill but that delivery is for me." Hinata smiled as she moved closer to Naruto. She clenched her dagger in her pocket and looked straight into his eyes. "Oh I'm sorry about that here you go." Naruto handed the box to her.

Hinata touched the box of ramen and slowly pulled out the dagger. Naruto smiled at her waiting for her to take the box away from him.

Hinata felt her heart skip a beat as he smiled at her. She felt her hand slowly putting the dagger back into her pocket. Hinata felt her face heat up as she continued to stare at Naruto. She let go of the box and turned around walking away from him.

 _I didn't know he was this cute how can I kill him now?_ Hinata thought to herself. She glanced over at Naruto which he was still smiling at her. Hinata snapped her head back and almost collapsed _. I can't kill him. I can't kill him. I can't kill him_. Hinata frantically repeated to herself.

Hinata paced back and forth as she tried to keep the tears in. _What is this I'm feeling? I never felt like this before. I can't calm down and my heart is pounding. I want him to live!_ Hinata battled with herself.

Naruto slowly approached Hinata. "Hey are you okay?" He touched her shoulder. Hinata quickly blushed and slammed the box down on the ground making the contents spill. Naruto was shocked by her sudden movement.

"You need to leave this village this instant and never come back." Hinata yelled as tears spilled out of her eyes. "Hey why are you crying? Why am I not allowed to go back to the village?" Naruto said questioning her.

Hinata stepped on the bowl of ramen digging it with her heel. "Just do what I say or I will burn down the ramen shop!" Hinata said drying her tears.

Naruto stammered back. "I don't get it...why would you burn down the ramen shop and I have to stay in the village to meet someone." Naruto said trying to reason with her.

"Do not interrogate me! Do what I say and just leave the village without talking to anyone. I'm doing you a favor just listen to me and just go. Hinata clenched her dagger in her pocket. She took another step closer to him. She clenched the dagger harder as she looked at him in the eyes. "GO!" Hinata screamed at him.

Naruto didn't have a choice but to run away from her. He didn't look back and kept his gaze forward. _If I reached the village before she does she wouldn't know that I'd talk to anyone._ Naruto wanted to tell Teuchi everything that happen and let him leave a message to Sakura.

Naruto stopped running and looked at his surroundings. "Hmm wait this doesn't look familiar I don't remember seeing flowers." Naruto said walking toward them. He observed the beautiful blue flowers and decided to pick several out of the ground.

He sniffed them and griped them tightly in his hands. "I'll give these to Teuchi and tell him to give these to Sakura. I wanted to buy flowers at the village, but I guess these will do." Naruto said trying to comfort himself.

Naruto took a step forward but his body suddenly collapsed on the floor. The impact left Naruto breathless as he tried to figure out what happened. He looked over to his hands and noticed they were red and bumpy.

 _Poisonous plants!_ Naruto screamed in his head. He used all his strength to throw the flowers away from him. His body felt numb and his vision started to blur. _Wait it can't end like this_. Naruto tried to get up but nothing worked.

Naruto's vision started to go in and out as he tried to fight it. He noticed a blurry figure coming closer to him as he tried to scream for help.

As the figure grew closer he noticed it was a dwarf wearing all white. Naruto twitched his fingers as his vision turned completely black.


	4. The dwarfs

Hello everyone. I can't believe how time goes by so fast. I'm sorry for the wait on this chapter but it's finally up. I hope you guys enjoy!

-I do not own Naruto

" _Naruto I know we just met but I want to give you something." Sakura said tapping her nails on the table. Naruto's heart skipped a beat while he scooted his chair closer to her. "Yeah what is it Sakura?" Naruto said whispering in her ear._

 _Sakura lifted her hand and placed it on the bowl of ramen in front of her. "Well I just wanted to give you my bowl of ramen since I can't finish it." Sakura's pushed the bowl in front of Naruto's face._

 _Naruto was speechless at Sakura's generosity. "Sakura this means so much to me.. I mean I was going to ask you for your ramen anyways, but this is totally different. Sakura I lov….."_

"Will you just wake already!" An unfamiliar voiced yelled out waking Naruto from his perfect dream. He clenched the white bed sheets as he shot up from the bed. Naruto rubbed his eyes to adjust to his surroundings.

He noticed wooden beds on his left and right with the sheets neatly tucked in. He looked in front of him and noticed dwarfs staring straight at him.

 _One, two, three… there are seven of them!_ He counted in his head. The dwarfs were just watching him wondering when he was going to say something.

"Am I dead." Naruto finally said trying to convince himself. The dwarfs looked at each other in silence.

A dwarf dressed in all white with long brown hair decided to break to talk first. "No, you are not dead, but if it wasn't for us you would have died from the poisonous flowers." A hint of annoyance was in his voice. He turned to the other dwarfs as he took a deep breath trying to calm himself. "Okay now he is awake can we kick him out now and move on with our lives."

A dwarf dressed in all maroon placed his hand on the angry dwarf. "Neji you have to be nice to him. He's confused right now and he needs a moment to think. He's been asleep all night."

"Yeah he's been asleep all night on my bed!" Neji shook his hands out emphasizing his sentence.

The dwarf ran his fingers through his red hair. "I'm sorry, Neji is always grumpy for some reason and he always finds a reason to complain about something." He rolled his eyes at Naruto.

"Anyways my name is Gaara and it is our pleasure to welcome you to our cottage." Gaara opened his mouth to speak again but was interrupted by a dwarf in a green jumpsuit.

"Yes we are happy that you are awake. My name is Rocklee and let's go outside and move those legs!" He did a high kick to show off his excitement.

*Yawn* "Rocklee, can you not be happy and loud all the time. It gets annoying after a while." He rubbed his eyes the sleeve of his black shirt and proceeded to yawn again.

The sleepy dwarf noticed Naruto staring at him wondering if he was going to say anything else. "What a drag. My name is Shikamaru and I just want to sleep right now." He said trying to cover his third yawn.

A pretty blonde haired dwarf stepped in front of everyone wearing a purple dress. "Well if you do go outside I can show you were the flowers are- I mean the nonpoisonous ones." The only girl dwarf said trying not to draw attention to herself. My name is Temari and I'm glad that you're okay." She batted her eyelashes at him.

"Ugh Temari can you stop being so bashful its annoying. Also just thinking of flowers just makes me want to sneeze." A dwarf wearing a gray fluffy jacket said sneezing right after he said that. "Thanks a lot Ino now my sneezing marathon is going to start." He gave her a nasty look before looking at Naruto. "My name is Kiba and I forgot to take my allergy medication if you were wondering."

Naruto shook his head at Kiba and looked over at the last dwarf who didn't say anything yet. His pale skin clenched to his body as he had an emotionless face on. "Stop staring at me I'm Sai and I have nothing to say to you. I hate everyone here." He said coldly staring at Naruto.

Naruto quickly adverted his eyes to Gaara. "Okay so I'm not dead.. that great! Not only I'm alive but I met you interesting people. However, I do appreciate you guys saving me, but I just remembered that I must return to the village quickly so I can earn money that I owe somebody." Naruto climbed out of the bed doing a couple of stretches.

"Funny thing is that I remember meeting a blue haired girl in the forest that told me if I returned back to the village she is going to burn down Ichiraku's Ramen shop. I just don't believe she is going to do it though." Naruto took one step toward the door but was stopped by Gaara's voice.

"Did you say blue hair? What did she look like? Was she acting suspicious."

Naruto tilted his head trying to remember what she was wearing. "She had on long black heels and shorts that were ripped up. When she was screaming at me veins were forming around her eye and yeah she seemed like she was hiding something from me."

The dwarfs started to whisper to each other. Some of the dwarfs looked concerned and kept making awkward eye contact at Naruto. Eventually everyone stopped mumbling and turned to face Naruto. "Dude you're screwed you can't leave here." Neji truthfully blurted out. "That blue haired girl's name is Hinata and that's one of the best assassins hired by the king. That means the king knows about you and he doesn't want you returning back to the village."

Ino rocked back and forth on her heels with her hands behind her back. "The king has a magic mirror that can show him where anyone or where anything is. He can figure out if you went back to the village. If that happens the shop will definitely be burned down."

"I guess you're not from here, but the king always gets what he wants. If you do leave you must walk out of here and not speak to anyone and exit the village quickly. It sucks but there is nothing we can do about it." Rocklee said kind of dimmed by the situation.

Naruto clenched his fist. "If what you guys said is true than I have no choice but to wait here. Teuchi, the owner of Ichiraku Ramen knew that something was suspicious and I'm more than positive he will send someone to look for me. I don't want to risk having his shop burned down if I can avoid it." He knew it was the reasonable action to do.

"I just can't figure out why the king want me gone. I haven't even met him to do anything to offend him. If it's alright with you guys can I stay here until someone comes to get me. If no one shows up by tomorrow morning than I'll leave here." Trying to convince them to let a stranger stay in their cottage.

The dwarfs whispered to each other again. The occasional sneezing and yawing was overheard and Neji's frown that kept appearing. "I hate to say this but we all agreed that you can stay here, but you are not sleeping on my bed!" Neji stated.

A smile appeared on Naruto's face. "Don't worry I'll sleep on the floor. Thank you guys so much you won't even know that I'm here."

Sai turned and looked at Nauto. "Let's hope so."

 **In the castle**

Sasuke stared deeply into Hinata's eyes with disgust. "Why are you dressed like that and where is Naruto's heart. I waited all night to hear back from you and this is what I get."

Hinata was wearing a blue kimono with her hair tied up in a clean bun. "Your majesty you never met Naruto have you? There is no way that anyone can hate him. I couldn't kill him because he was kind to me and he didn't even know that I was going to kill him. He is pure and he was the first person to see me as a human being and not a killer." Hinata said clenching her hands near her heart.

"That's why I am escaping this village to start a new life without any blood. I am throwing away my past and I'm going to live a peaceful life. Good bye your majesty and I hope that you find it in your heart that Naruto shouldn't die because of your jealously." She placed the clean dagger gently on the floor and bowed at him disappearing from his sight.

Sasuke slammed his chalice on the floor making the wine spill on the floor. _How dare she embarrassed me like that_. He thought to himself. _If Hinata couldn't take care of the job than I have no choice but to call the sorcerer Orochimaru._

 **If it wasn't clear in the chapter the dwarfs are:**

Grumpy= Neji

Sleepy= Shikamaru

Sneezy= Kiba

Doc= Gaara-

Bashful- Temari

Happy= Rocklee

Dopey=Sai


	5. The end

Hello everyone and welcome to my last chapter. I am thankful for everyone who read this crazy mess. I had to change a couple of things last chapter which were not major at all. I really hope you enjoy this chapter!

-I do not own Naruto-

"Again, you are more than welcome to say here until everything is situated. We don't get any visitors so please excuse the downstairs part of our cottage. If everyone just cleaned after themselves our cottage would be spotless." Gaara said throwing some shade to the other dwarfs.

Neji felt obligated to defend himself. "Hmm well last time I checked you're the one that left your weird collection of sand jars all over the kitchen floor." Gaara placed his hand on his chest ready to defend himself, but Rock Lee step in front of him.

Rock Lee pointed his finger at Neji. "Actually, Neji let's not forget that you leave your clothes on the floor and not in your hamper." Rock Lee gave Gaara a high five acting like it was the best comeback in the world.

Naruto saw that things started to get heat up and decided to stay quiet for a moment to see it all play out. *Yawn* "Okay but are we going to talk about how Sai leaves his disturbing paintings in the living room." Shikamaru chimed in while everyone started at Sai. He looked back at them with a grin.

"My paintings are not disturbing what is disturbing is what you and Temari do when you guys sneak out of the house." Everyone's jaw dropped in what Sai said and Temari and Shikamaru covered their faces.

 _Okay time to break this up before it gets ugly_. "Thank you, guys, so much for your hospitality you won't even know that I am here." Naruto said making trying to change the conversation. They turned and looked at Naruto dumbfounded. "Yes of course Naruto even though we can tell you're here since your bigger than all of us." Gaara said sticking a sly comment about Naruto.

Temari just rolled her eyes at everyone. "Are you hungry Naruto we might have some food downstairs if you're interested." Naruto quickly nod his head yes. "Please and thank you. I feel like I can die of hunger." Sai raised his eyebrow at Naruto's comment. "Wouldn't that just be horrible Naruto." Naruto regretted what he just said.

Temari lead the way to downstairs while everyone followed. Naruto saw the mess that Gaara was talking about but it was even worse. Everything was either piled on each other or pushed to the corner.

"You know I actually like the clutter it makes it feels homier." Naruto said looking around but pausing at Sai's paintings on the living room couch. "Except the paintings those are umm… nice but very disturbing." Naruto carefully said.

Neji looked at the clock on the wall and looked at the other dwarfs. "Well look at the time! We have to see if our deer trap has worked." Neji said opening the front door. Everyone was lining up to get ready to go. *Achoo* "Ah you're right Neji that's our dinner for tonight let's go everyone." Kiba said.

The dwarfs started to walk out the door. Temari stopped before exiting the cottage. "Um Naruto help yourself with what we have in the fridge. I don't think we have much though." Gaara also pitched in. "This means that we are trusting you to watch over this cottage if anything happens. If I'm right this means that the king might still be after you so be careful."

Naruto felt the happiness in his heart. "Yes, thank you for your concern but I'll be fine. I hope you guys catch that deer. Good bye Gaara, Kiba, Temari, Shikamaru…" "Shut up Naruto you don't have to say all our names." Neji said slamming the door behind him.

Naruto was left alone in the small cottage. He walked over to the kitchen to check the fridge for food, but he thought of something productive to do. "I should help clean the house so I'm not a burden to them. I'm sure they would appreciate my efforts." Naruto first opened the window to let the fresh air in. "Okay let's get started!"

Naruto stacked all the paintings and placed behind the couch. He picked up all the books off the floor and placed them on the bookshelf where they belong. He then picked up all the garbage. Naruto made his way to pick up the jars of sand until he heard footsteps. He stopped and listen to see if he was just hearing things.

He heard the footsteps again and immediately thought of the Gaara's warning. He took a step closer toward the door. "Hello, is anyone, home?" A frail voice said outside the cottage. Naruto was taken aback from the voice not expecting an older voice. Naruto immediately opened the door and was surprised at what he saw.

Naruto took a step back and looked at the mysterious man. His white skin clenched to his bones, clothes were all torn, and his long hair was messy. However, he still looks presentable. Naruto stayed alert. "Excuse me are you okay? Who are you?"

The man used his long tongue to lick his lips. "Hello, my name is Orochimaru and I been banned from the village for a while now. I was exploring the forest and I happen to run across this cottage. Is this yours?" Naruto knew he shouldn't tell him everything.

"I'm sorry I can't tell you that. I would like to know more about you. Why are you banned from the village? Naruto took control of the situation.

Orochimaru scoffed at Naruto's question. "Do you really want to know." He said in a low ominous voice. A shiver went down Naruto's spine.

Orochimaru let out a huge smile. "I am a sorcerer which apparently the king finds threating to the village or whatever. However, my magic is nothing to fear would you like to see?" Naruto felt drawn to his words as he said yes.

Orochimaru pointed his finger at the opened window and it magically closed. Naruto couldn't believe his eyes. Orochimaru stomped his foot on the ground and field of flowers appeared around Naruto. "Oh, wow this is amazing Orochimaru what else can you do?"

Orochimaru contained his laugher. "Well I'll show you one last trick." He took one step closer to Naruto. He clapped his hands together and a steaming hot bowl of ramen appeared on his hands. Naruto's mouth watered as he wanted to eat it.

"Are you hungry? Do you want this bowl of delicious ramen?" Orochimaru handed the bowl of ramen to Naruto's happy face. Naruto reached to grab it but Orochimaru pulled away. "Hold on now I must warn you that this is not your regular ramen, but a magical one. One bite and all your dreams will come true. Do you still want it?"

Naruto hesitated at first but he couldn't resist the ramen in front of his face. "Well if it's true I wish I can meet Sakura one more time." He boldly said. Orochimaru handed Naruto the bowl. "Alright here you go." Naruto took the hot bowl onto his hands. He used the chopsticks with one hand and twisted the noodles with it. Orochimaru watched Naruto closely.

Naruto quickly devoured the noodles without stopping to breath. He didn't waste any time eating the whole bowl. Orochimaru watched in disgust. _What a disgusting human being. I wish I made the spell instant._ Naruto took one last sip finishing the bowl. "Thank you so much! I was so hungry and I was missing ramen so much. Well actually if it's not too much trouble can you actually refill my bowl." Naruto said letting his guard down.

Orochimaru was irritated. "Yeah sure whatever just hand me the bowl." Naruto walked closer to Orochimaru but accidently dropped the bowl on the ground. "Oh, whoops." Naruto looked at the bowl on the floor and started to feel dizzy. He looked at Orochimaru and noticed his tongue sticking out in enjoyment. "I hope your wish comes true Naruto." _Wait_ _I never told him my name._ Naruto's try grabbing Orochimaru, but his vision turned black as he hit the floor.

 **In the village**

"Wait what happened!" Sakura slammed her fist on the table startling the customers. She was at Ichiraku's Ramen shop trying to process what Teuchi told her. "Basically Naruto went out to the forbidden forest yesterday and hasn't returned yet. I've been flooding with costumers so I can't leave."

Sakura was frustrated that the king sent Naruto to the forest. She took a minute to calm down before taking any action. "Don't worry I'll take care of it. I'll find Naruto and everything will be just fine." She said with optimism. Teuchi dropped his ladle on the floor not liking her idea. "No, you shouldn't go there its dangerous and what if you don't come back? Think of your position Sakura you are a queen." Sakura pulled her hair up in a ponytail ignoring his warning. "Trust me I will bring him back. It's something that I have to do."

Sakura gave him one last smile before bolting to the forest. Her heels and dress made it difficult to run but she didn't care. _I know I said that everything is going to be okay but I have a bad feeling about Naruto._ She eventually reached the rusty gate and went inside the forest.

"Naruto! Where are you!" Sakura cupped her hands to her lips to sound louder. She carefully made her way through vines and trees. "Naruto!" She yelled out again. She stopped as she felt a presence near her. "Naruto is that you?"

"No, it's not Naruto but someone even better." A cocky voice called out. Sasuke slowly appeared in front of Sakura from behind a tree. "Hello, Sakura it's been a while hasn't it." Sakura took a good look at Sasuke and anger filled her veins. She cracked her knuckles and grabbed his collar bringing him close to her. "You have two seconds to tell me where Naruto is or I will beat you so bad that nobody will recognize you."

Sasuke squirmed his way out of her grasp creating a distance between them. Sasuke was panting trying to catch his breath. "Wow Sakura this is how you treat me even though we haven't seen each other in years. Do you remember we use to play with each other all the time? I don't appreciate this hostility." Sasuke said fixing his crown.

Sakura just rolled her eyes. "Sasuke I don't have times for your games. Ever since we were little you were manipulative and self-centered. I was told that it was you that sent Naruto here and I want to know where he is now." Sakura said coming closer to him again.

Sasuke slammed his foot on the ground. "Why do you care so much about him Sakura. "It's clear that I am better than him and more handsome than him." His body was shaking. Sakura took pity on Sasuke. She knew that his personal looks was always important to him.

"Sasuke, understand that looks do not matter, but what's on the inside counts. You are manipulative and self- centered, but there were times where you were kind. I like that part about you and I know that you like that part too. I know you put up a strong front being a king, but don't forget who you really are inside." Sakura curtsy in front of Sasuke. "If you excuse me I have to find my friend." Sakura ran past Sasuke knowing that he won't tell her anything.

 _Naruto, where are you?_ Sakura heard muffled voices in the distance. She ran toward the voices hoping to find Naruto. She pushed branches of trees out of her way revealing a small cottage.

She came across Naruto's lifeless body surrounded by flowers on the ground. The dwarfs were around him ready pick him up. "Ah what happened to Naruto!" Sakura rushed to Naruto's side as the dwarfs backed up. She kneeled, lifted his head up, and felt his cold pale skin. "No, he doesn't deserve this." Sakura hugged the lifeless body close to her chest.

Gaara placed his hand on her shoulder. "You must be the girl Naruto was talking about when he was dreaming. We don't know what exactly happened but all we know that this was the kings doing. I'm sorry but Naruto is dead." The dwarfs kept their heads low in respect.

"Actually, he is not dead." Sasuke was following Sakura this whole time. The dwarfs blocked Sasuke's way while Sakura clenched Naruto closer to her. "I'm not asking for trouble this time. Sakura, you opened my eyes and I realized that I am a too egocentric. I came here to make amends with everyone."

Tears escaped Sakura's eyes. "You can't make amends you idiot if he's dead! You crossed the line this time Sasuke and you can't fix it." Sasuke glanced at everyone realizing the mess he made. "Sakura you see Naruto isn't dead but he's in an internal slumber. My original plan was to kill him, but somehow, I couldn't go through with it. My friend Orochimaru slipped a spell on him, but unfortunately he did not tell me how to break the spell." Sasuke said sincere.

Sakura's head was hurting from what he just told her. Neji came up with the first idea. "Do you think slapping him will break the spell, because I would like to do it." Neji said too eagerly. Kiba raised his hand with his idea. *Achoo* "Well how about putting his body under water for a couple of seconds." Sakura's head was hurting even more will all the possibilities of breaking the spell.

Temari waited till it was quiet to tell them her idea. "Well how about kissing him on the lips. I remember watching it in a movie and it worked." Temari said blushing.

Sakura's face also turned bright red looking at the lifeless Naruto. Sasuke rolled his eyes in disgust. "Well whatever you try I hope it works out. I'm not staying to watch this I must retreat back to my castle." Sasuke said making his way back into the forest.

Sakura called out his name unintentionally. "Oh, um I just wanted to say thank you Sasuke. I hope that we can meet again in better circumstances." Sasuke let out a genuine smile. "Me too Sakura. I should also apologize to you dwarfs for making you live out here. As of today, you are all free to enter the village. I must take my leave now." He disappeared into the forest.

The dwarfs turned to Sakura waiting for her next move. She was even more flustered now that everybody was staring at her. "Ah um I guess I'll do it now." _I hope this works_! Sakura brushed his blonde hair back and leaned in and softly kissed him. _Please wake up!_ Time stood still until his fingers started to twitch.

"Everyone I think it worked!" All the dwarfs huddled close to Sakura and Naruto. Naruto slowly opened his eyes blinking a couple of times. It took Naruto a minute to realize that Sakura was holding him.

"Sakura am I dreaming?" He felt tear drops on his face. Sakura punched him in the gut to show him he wasn't dreaming. "No stop saying that Naruto you are alive and we are going to be just fine." Naruto wiped her tears and stoop up with Sakura.

"I'm glad that I'm not dreaming Sakura. Since you're here meaning everything is fine let's go eat some ramen! I mean I should probably go back to Ichiraku's Ramen shop and earn the money that I owe you."

Sakura giggled and grabbed Naruto's hand making him tense up. "Don't worry about it Naruto let's go I'll buy." Naruto relaxed and squeezed her hand. "Yeah that does sound like a good idea.. I mean eating ramen not you buying, but you know that is also kind of nice. Well you know what I mean." Naruto said trying to be cool.

He looked over at the dwarfs flashing them a smile. "I can't thank you enough everyone. Thank you so much for taking care of me and offering your hospitality. I will always remember you guys."

All the dwarfs including Neji was touched by his words. "Yeah well just promise us that you'll invite us to your wedding." Temari said cannily. All the other dwarfs howled in excitement.

Naruto turned and shook his head at them. "Ah I'm sorry Sakura they were just joking." Naruto said trying to play it off trying not to make her mad. Sakura smiled at all the dwarfs. "Don't worry you're all invited." Sakura tugged on Naruto's hand awaking him from the shocking words. The dwarfs howled even louder watching Naruto and Sakura leave hand in hand into the forest.


End file.
